Coincidence
by SodomNom
Summary: After he fell through the veil, Sirius finds himself in another dimension and time. With no way back he lives with and has to protect those most important to him. / family/adventure/SB-JP-slash/
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After he fell through the veil, Sirius finds himself in another dimension and time. With no way back he lives with and has to protect those most important to him. / family/adventure/SB-JP-slash/

Warning: Slash, but that's more a sidestory.

Question: Since I'm not a native English speaker, is anyone interested in Beta-ing this story?

He fell hard on the floor. His body ached like he was hit bye the cruciatus curse. Especially his head hurt after he had hit it on the massive floor. He let out a groan of pain and slowly opened his eyes that he had closed before due to the shock of falling – falling through the veil.

Sirius had tried his best to jump out of the way of the deadly curse that was send at him by his dear cousin Bellatrix. Unfortunately he didn't look where he was jumping to and so he fell right though that mysterious thing in the department of mysteries.

After he regained his sight he took in his surroundings. He was definitely still in the same room with the veil. He only lay a few meters away and he could hear the silent whispers behind the flowing curtains.

Because of the pain he made a grimace when he finally stood up. Patting down his body he came to the conclusion that he was still alive though even if it looked like it at first, he couldn't be in the exact same place as before anymore. He thought that because he saw small differences to before like the absence of several dozen people trying to kill one another for example.

So maybe he was kind of dead. The veil had been used for the death penalty before after all. ‚Damn it' he thought, after all he had planned to become a poltergeist after his death so he could haunt greasy Snape till he died. Well, if he would start finding out where exactly he really was, he thought, maybe he could still fulfill his plans.

So Sirius started to look around. The place itself had the same architecture like the one where the fight was but then he saw a desk in one corner that shouldn't have been there.

He searched the drawers and found what he was looking for: Research about the veil, but what he read didn't help him a bit. All they said was that whatever went in never came back, so he could be anywhere. Well anywhere regarding time and space because he was sure that 'here' was somewhere.

He decided to check out the outside world. It was probably the easiest to switch into his animagus-form for it was less difficult to sneak around if you look like a dog. After he transformed, he went through the exit and another room, out of the department of mysteries. Lucky for him, a quick tempus charm he used before had revealed that he still had a few hours till the first employees would start to work. He went down the dark corridor and to the elevators, took the first one that came and pressed the button for the main hall. He didn't think anyone would more then notice him because in a magical world like the one he lived in, a dog wandering around alone was the least abnormal thing you would find.

While waiting for the elevator to bring him to the hall, he thought about his situation. The aches of his fall started to fade and he slowly began to get a very bad feeling in his stomach. Since nearly everything in the ministry looked pretty normal until now, he thought that maybe he just made a little trip for a couple of days and then the veil decided it didn't like what the ex-convict tasted like and spit him out again. Or something like that, but it just didn't fit.

He couldn't really describe it but it was just all wrong. It felt wrong and because of that, his fear started to grow. What did he expect to find out? If he is still in the Ministry after falling through the veil, how come everyone is gone and the research says that no one nor anything ever came back through the veil? He was puzzled and immediately ideas of portals to other realities á la muggle-science fiction began to form in his head. But honestly, he smirked in his thoughts, how ridiculous was that? Most likely someone just played a really stupid prank on him by leaving him in the veilroom unconscious. Then he imaged falling through and now everyone was waiting for him upstairs, right? Though he admitted that his craziest alternate-universe-populated-by-talking-toads-theory was more likely then the prank-theory. So he settled on looking around and on taking the things as they came.

The elevator stopped at the Auror-department and a tall man stepped in. Sirius in his dog-form didn't bother to look up until he was hit on the back by several documents. He wanted to give a growl of complain but stopped when he lifted his head and was staring at non other then his very dead best friend: James Potter.

He was shocked and not alone with that feeling. The expression in James face spoke volumes. "S-Sirius? W-what.. w-when did you escape?" said the shocked supposedly dead man and before Sirius could react in any way he was embraced in a very tight hug bye a sobbing James. "Why didn't you tell me? They declared you dead!"

Sirius froze, how could a dead man be hugging him and who could be sick and cruel enough to impost James and do this? He decided it was enough and transformed back into his human form. He pushed the imposter away and made a step backwards to get as far away from him a possible. "Who are you? What's going on?" he shouted at the man angrily.

The man that looked like James Potter only for the exception that he looked like he had never died and he was in his thirties now, looked totally confused but understanding crossed his face. "What did they do to you?" he asked in a whisper and with fear in his tone "It's me, James, your friend."

"You can't be James." He just stated and added 'because James is dead' in his thoughts.

"Of course I am. We are in the ministry, how could an imposter be in the ministry?"

That didn't assure Sirius one bit. He was an escaped convict after all so if he could be here, so could an imposter but just for the sake of his aching heart he wanted to give the man a chance. "Proof it!"

James had a thoughtful expression. The face he made was so damn perfect James-like that Sirius felt his heart hurt – he missed these facial expressions so much! Then the James started to talk: "Well, remember in fourth year when everyone thought I got to date that sixth year Rawenclaw around March? You were the only on I ever told that I wasn't actually dating her but she tutored me in charms because I had problems with the subject back then."

Yes, Sirius remembered that because James was so embarrassed about it. The almighty James Potter, master in transfiguration and one of the best duelers around had had problems in charms under one of the easiest professors ever. But that alone didn't convince him, he didn't know if that Rawenclaw girl kept her mouth shut about it and James seemed to understand that as well because he continued talking. "And then remember after fifth year when you were thrown out by your parents and went living with us we went to the muggle-cinema for the first time and watched this totally awful movie with the guy who looked like a woman and all the singing and we swore to never ever tell anyone we actually went there and watched that? What was it called... right, I think something like "Rocky horror pictures" and we went there because we thought it was a scary horror movie?"

Remembering that, the Black had to laugh. A real, slightly rough and quiet but still an honest laugh of joy "Merlin, it was so horrible! We literally fled, but not before watching it to the end!" He stopped laughing, thinking and begging his toad-universe-theories weren't all that wrong. So what if? Was that James in front of him real? That would actually be really good, wouldn't it?

James looked relieved after what Sirius' said. "Why don't we go to my office

and you can tell me what happened and how you got here?"

Too curious to say no, he nodded. After all, an imposter would never know all that secret stuff.

James pressed the button for the Aurors Department and the elevator went down again. Not knowing what to say, an uncomfortable silence settled in the small room. It let to a nearly unbearable tension because both men knew that something was off. When the doors opened, James pointed Sirius to lead the way. Sirius however had no idea where the office was and thus, acted like he knew the way. He confidently went into one direction, but was soon stopped by a puzzled James whose office was the exact opposite way.

They went down the corridor turned left once and right twice and then entered a large office that indicated that James was more then just the ordinary Auror. Sirius looked around curiously and he couldn't hide his amazement when he saw all the Family Pictures hanging on a wall to his left. There, messy but lovingly arranged hung dozens of pictures that showed not only old pictures of James, Lily and baby-Harry or the marauders, with the exception of Wormtail(he should be standing there but it looked like someone hexed him out of the picture), in their teens but also some like where James seemed around thirty and a ten-year-old Harry stood next to him. He also spotted one where it was only him and James and they seemed to have just got their Auror certificates.

He didn't notice James eyeing him suspiciously. The other man frowned and became unease seeing his supposedly best friend staring at all the Pictures as if he never saw them before even though he took several of them himself. Then he also noticed Sirius appearance. Not only was he wearing a kind of ragged robe but his hair was also longer, he had grown a beard and his eyes looked dark and haunted. This all made him look a lot older, but was it really only that? Of course, Sirius standing here would mean he was able to escape the enemy and looking ragged was expected but he looked like he was already near 40 even though he should be only 32. He decided to start the conversation so he could finally get his answers. "Sirius... " he started in a low voice "Why don't we sit down?"

They sat down and Sirius turned his head and looked at James, taking in every wrinkle in his face. It was just so real, not anything like a dream or an illusion. He just couldn't comprehend why this here was and what was happening.

Sirius couldn't help thinking that James looked exhausted. With dark rings under his eyes, he reminded him a lot of himself. He still had them from his time in Azkaban and he would probably never get rid of them. Something terrible must have happened to that James in front of him.

Before he could think of a logical lie, and that would have been really hard because he was still THE Sirius Black, James startled him with a conclusion: " You aren't really Sirius, are you?" he said in a low, disappointed voice.

"I am Sirius. I'm Sirius Orion Black." He just stated lamely.

James sighed and looked even sadder at him then before. "Maybe you are, but you are not my Padfoot. You are too different."

At this Sirius became unsure of what to say. "I don't think I get what you mean, but I suppose not…"

Suddenly James had a cautions glint in his eyes looked directly in Sirius eyes. Sirius met that glint with a new calculating look but ended the staring match by looking down. Still hoping it was a nightmare and not hoping at all at the same time, he started to talk. "Ok, I'll just tell you what I know… until I wake up." he received a raised eyebrow from James for the last part but James pointed him to continue.

"First of all you were murdered on Halloween in 1982 when Harry was 1 Year old and they framed me because they thought I was your secret keeper" He waited for James for an objection but none came so he continued. "I was thrown into Azkaban without a trial for 12 years. I was imprisoned until I escaped in Harries third year." He grinned telling that part. Of course he was proud of escaping, he was on of the first to ever do it since they used Dementor and that was pretty damn awesome! "I wanted to find Harry and take revenge from Wormtail. After a long search I met first and found second, he hid in his rat-form, but unfortunately the fucking coward escaped again. Remus and I hunted him down but we were in such a rage that we totally forgot it was full moon and I think you can guess what happened. Anyways, I went into hiding again." He made a grimace. It hadn't exactly been fun alone at Grimmauld place.

"Two years later or like two hours ago for me, there was a battle in the department of mysteries." At this James listened up. "I forgot to mention that Voldemort came back a year earlier. Anyways, Harry and his friends thought someone was being tortured down there and left alone dying, which happened once before, but they ran directly into a trap. Before they new it they were attacked by Deatheaters. They did their best in fighting them off till me and some Aurors joined them. I fought my cousin Bellatrix and she used a killing curse. I intended to dodge it and long Story short: I fell through the veil."

James, who had listened carefully blinked at this " The veil?" he asked.

"Yeah, the big creepy thing with the whispers." he admitted ruefully.

Then James eyes widened as if everything suddenly made sense. "Could it really?" he quietly asked himself and went to a drawer on his left. He unwarded it pulled and it open. It opened two meters long even though the cupboard itself was only twenty centimeters thick. He searched a while and then he took out a folder, which looked very top secret. With that he got Sirius full attention because 'very top secret' usually meant 'exciting'. Seeing James unward the Folder itself also made him even more curious.

"Listen closely Sirius." And Sirius nodded seriously, well as serious as a Sirius Black could. "Five years ago a woman suddenly appeared in the veilroom in the department of mysteries. The Auror office was called and they sent me and some others too to arrest her." He made a pause to give Sirius the folder so he could skim through it and then went on with the story." We interrogated her and she told us she came through the veil. When we used verita serum because we didn't believe her, she still said the same. Then she told us everything: How she was a new Unspeakable several years earlier and went through the veil in order to commit suicide after her baby-son died.

But she didn't die, she just got transported to another dimension! Since then she had been through the veil over a hundred times only to get transported to different worlds over and over again. When she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to her own world she intended to continue traveling until she'd find a world in which her son was alive and needed her. But that wasn't the case in this one so she left again a few days later."

James had stopped his story and it seemed like he expected Sirius to say something so he did. "Are you telling me that I'm in a different world now and also that I won't be able to get back?"

James nodded "Exactly."

"Ok." Was all he said with an indifferent face.

"That's all?" Asked James wondering hearing that unexpected answer.

"Hey now give me a break! You are the dead guy who just told the impossible and I definitely won't accept it just like that." Now that was a logical argument but the more seconds past in silent, the more the bad feeling in his stomach started to grow. Yes, he was a little hungry but he grew familiar to real hunger in Azkaban so he was sure that wasn't it. He became more and more nervous. "Oh damn, it makes fucking sense." He thought hard about everything and yes it all seemed so damn possible. "Is it really real?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You are sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"So you are really James? No imposter?"

"Yes I am. No imposter."

Then it all came up and he started to tremble and suddenly tears rolled down his cheeks. He started to shiver and his look was that of frustration. He began to breath heavier and his heart pounded faster he looked like he was having a seizure.

James was alarmed. "Hey Sirius!" he said but the other didn't seem to hear him. "HEY!" he shouted, "Come on calm down!" then he made a move and shook Sirius hard by his shoulders. The other finally looked up and his breathing slowed down. He blinked a few times shook his head a little and calmed down again. "Are you ok?" James asked worriedly.

"What? oh right, yes I think so.. it just came clashing down on me I think I just realized that you told me the truth… but I still kind of can't believe it." he sounded frustrated.

James let go of his shoulders and made a step back. "Let's take a break. It's already 1 am so I'll go get us some coffee and then we can sort out what to do next. Ok?"

Sirius nodded and James left the room, but not without locking it to make sure Sirius didn't leave. He was a suspect after all and James was still an Auror.

Sirius didn't mind. He was to busy comprehending anyway.

Did you like it? New chap every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy you there :)

I havent't got a review so far.. I guess the main reason is that the amount of HP FFs is already pretty high ^^ I'd appreciate one though, for I'm certain someone reads this and I can't correct any mistakes if I don't know them.

Don't worry, this FF has already over 10 000 Words!

It's won't just stop after 2 chaps! :)

HF ^.^

They used the short time they had alone to collect their thoughts and quiet a few theories formed in their heads. James went back into his office and caught Sirius staring at the Pictures again. If what that Person in front of him told him was true, then he probably never experienced most of what the pictures showed, poor him. Though James couldn't feel that sorry for Sirius for that meant that his Sirius was still gone.

Sirius snapped out of his staring when James came back and sat down in his chair. He took the coffee James offered him but refused the sugar. "Well, that's one difference between you and this worlds Sirius." When Sirius gave him a confused look he added "the sugar, Sirius always put 3 spoons full of sugar in his coffee."

"Oh, yes I used to do that but after Azkaban the milk in the coffee is enough of a sweetener for me." He took a sip "By the way, what happened to your Sirius?"

At this James became very sad. "We went on a mission two months ago, but we ran into an ambush. He got captured saving our lives and he is still not back... " He sighed "When we didn't hear a word from him for two weeks, a spy told us he was taken by Bellatrix herself to some place and when she returned alone she said he would never come back. After another week he was declared dead and we held a funeral for him."

"Oh… but if the information was wrong then he could still be alive?"

James shook his head "No. The information seems legit and you being here, adds to the lead that he is dead. You see the woman I was talking about before, she went to over a 100 worlds and in each one of them she either was already dead, gone through the veil or never born."

Sirius looked down. He realized it must be nearly as horrible for James to see him as it was for Sirius to see James for they both had their dead best friend sitting in front of them but at the same time they didn't.

"There is one more thing you don't know yet." Said James and Sirius looked up again. "This is not only another world but there also seems to be a rather large time difference between your world and mine."

"What numbers are we talking about?"

"If we estimate time in Harry-years then... well we have the 7th of June and Harry is 10 now so calculate yourself."

Sirius eyes widened at that information. He was 5 Years in the past? That meant that none of the really bad things happened yet! These opportunities... he knew a lot of secret stuff about Voldemort and the Deatheaters that would probably be a huge help for the people here. His thoughts raced through his head till he remembered that they hadn't decided what to do next yet. But the air in the room was kind of heavy so he decided to try lift the spirit a little. "That means I'm finally older then you!"

James blinked perplex "Uh.. yeah."

"Cool." Before the following silence could settle he continued. "So what next? Do you want me to leave through the veil again? Or am I to stay here and if yes, what would you tell the world? Oh, hey! Can I get a new Identity?" he made a face remembering something "But don't actually give me the name we decided on in first year that was just horrible."

James let a little grin slip "Why, I know you want to be called Frank McCrabber!"

"Or right then you have to change your name to Hammond Eggs."

"If I'm Ham and Eggs the you are Hart Failure."

"Then you are Hazel Nutts."

"That's a woman's name Padfoot."

"So what? Then you'll just have to make a sex change first!"

Now they both laughed like in the old times. Sirius last felt so light and happy nearly 14 years ago and the little bickering let James forget for a minute that the man in front of him wasn't exactly the 'Padfoot' he had called him. And because it felt so good to laugh together, James had an idea. "Hey Siri, I haven't played any pranks in a while and I think it's time for one again."

"Ah yes, I haven't played one in ages either and we are two marauders in one place, we ought to be 'up to no good'. What do you suggest?" he asked curiously.

James bit his lip. "But there is a condition. You have to stay in this world in order to play the prank." Yes, he wanted him to stay badly. His pulse quickened while he waited for Sirius to answer.

Sirius who wanted to stay as badly as James wanted him acted to think hard and then he said: "I think that's an acceptable condition."

James let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. "Well, how about we fool everyone into thinking you are this world's long lost Sirius. You escaped, but not without getting a little obliviated. You came into the ministry because it was the first thing that came into your mind and I checked you up: You are totally confused, look like shit and a little underfed but otherwise you're fine, our one and only Sirius Orion Black."

Sirius nodded slowly "Yes I think we can do that." Then he frowned "Hey! Are you telling me I look like shit and underfed?" he asked in a fuss.

James showed a broad grin "Well you can't deny the truth: You are a ragged, homeless dog!"

"What? I thought your Sirius had a nice job as an Auror? Didn't he own a house or something?" he didn't bother arguing with James about being ragged and a dog – both was very true.

"Well yes, but apparently you, Sirius, can't take care of yourself so you have to live with me and Harry under one roof."

"Really? I'm going to live with you and Harry together?" His played anger was washed away like it never existed. He would live together with the most important people in his live! He didn't care that they were different James and Harry. That fact couldn't be changed anymore. He could hate himself for kind of letting his own Harry down later.

James smirked over Sirius excitement. "Yes, the three of us in one house. You moved in with us shortly after Lily died... It helped me a lot and you too because you were thrown out of your rental apartment the third time." He felt bad talking about the man in front of him as the same person he had as a best friend even though his Sirius died... but it also helped and he thought he deserved that little help. First they still had to clear a few things up. "You memory loss probably covers most of the suspicions that will come up but we should still tell each other a few things about our past."

With that James started to talk. They found out that the main difference between the worlds was Sirius. In his world he, Sirius came just a little too late to the Potters house at that horrible Halloween night. In James world however, he found out about Wormtails betrayal earlier and got to the Potters house just in time. He wanted to warn them and was there when Voldemort attacked, so he was able do dodge the killing curse that Voldemort sent at James with a table but they were thrown against the wall and knocked out. When they regained their consciousness, it was already too late: Lily was dead and Harry was sitting in his crib, crying and with a scar on his forehead. There was no trace of Voldemort.

Sirius wanted to hunt down Wormtail, but James held Sirius from doing it right away. They finished their Auror-training a year later and their first mission was to capture their former friend Peter Pettigrew. When they finally did there was no other way than to kill him.

But somehow all the changes also meant that certain people didn't get arrested. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov were never caught and they never stopped doing ruckus. In contrary, they exclaimed that they believed that their dark Lord would come back soon because he was immortal and that they would continue serving him bye doing as much damage as possible or something like that… and with that the fight between Aurors and Deatheaters never really stopped.

Sirius told James that he knew a lot of stuff that would be happening or could have happened that the aurors didn't knew yet. They agreed on not sharing the information though because it could lead to differences in the timeline that cause a disadvantage for the Aurors side. With that agreement Sirius ended up telling James nearly nothing about his world. Also he didn't want James to know anything about how hard his Harry's life was, he would start blaming himself even though he didn't have anything to do with it.

After clearing that all up it was nearly morning so they prepared to leave. James filed a report on how Sirius returned. Then they packed up and went out of the office. Sirius started to become nervous. He would get a new chance and he would be able spend time with James Potter again. He worried if it was selfish to believe he deserved that second chance, if it was unfair for the other Sirius who died and whose life he was about to steal.

He stopped his thoughts when they got out of the elevators on their way to the fireplaces because there was a man walking their way and when he came nearer the man started to run. When he was only a few meters away, Sirius recognized him as Kingsley Shacklebot who then talked with an excited voice "Oh merlin, Sirius is that really you?"

"Yes it's him" Answered James proudly in Sirius place.

"Holy Fuck! Sorry for my language but we thought you were dead! How did you escape? What happened to you?"

Sirius was so startled he couldn't answer. That was a good thing because it verified their lie of him being obliviated, so James answered for him again. "He just arrived like an hour ago, totally ragged and confused. At first he didn't recognize me but then he rememberd my name but told me that the last years are a total blur for him. But he is definitely no imposter I made sure of that already."

"That's so great!" He gave Sirius a small man-hug. "I'm so happy you are back.

Sirius was shocked. He had never seen Kingsley like that, but in a world were he had to put up with two Marauders in his office all the time he probably learned to show a little more emotions… like anger when they did something stupid. "Er, hi." He said lamely.

"You must excuse him." Said James "he seems to be obliviated, I was just about to take him to St. Mungos so they could do an overall check."

"Oh Really? Well I don't want to hold you from doing that. Goodbye James, bye Sirius I wish you all the best."

And after another brief hug, James and Sirius went to the fireplace. "We really should go to St. Mungo's first. They can't detect the obliviation anyways and you do look awful."

Sirius nodded and stepped into a fireplace and then said "St. Mungo's" out loud.

He arrived at the hospital and James followed shortly after him. Soon, a nurse came and asked what they wanted. They were led into a room and Sirius was checked through. The woman had the results on a board and went through the list. "We detected an injury on your head, that you must have got a few days ago – " James looked at Sirius questioning who mouthed 'left drawer open – bumped my head' and James nodded knowingly " – but otherwise there is no other explanation for the memory loss then obliviation."

"Anything else?" Asked James.

"There are signs that indicate he got cruciated a short time ago too and you might be interested in knowing that he shows signs of suffering under the presence of a Dementhor for a long time."

The men tensed, they didn't know the nurse could detect that also. "That would mean Sirius was guarded at the enemies by a Dementhor?"

"Yes, I believe that's the case."

"Ok, that means there are Dementhor's that aren't under the ministries control." He lied and was relieved, though Sirius looked like he wanted to tell him it wasn't a lie at all. "If you would file your Report please? I don't think it will be necessary to keep Sirius in the hospital for observation, will it?"

"No, he is free to go as long you'll make sure that he rests a lot and eats more. We can't say when he'll be able to go to work again. He won't be fit for another week so you'll have to come here for a check. Plus the Chief of the Auror-Department has to decide if he is fit and secure to work again. Since you are the chief, you can do that yourself.."

"Thank you for everything. Okay Sirius, let's go!" he patted him on the head and earned an angry look for that. He smiled and they went to the fireplaces again. Sirius stepped forward with the fleapowder in his hand. "What do I say?"

"Snitch Manor"

Sirius made a face. "Who came up with that name?"

"You!" James grinned. "We made a bet and the winner named it."

"That sounds like us." He smiled, threw the powder and stepped into the fire "Snitch Manor".

Dear Christkind(or whoever reads this): I wish for a comment for christmas :3


	3. Chapter 3

Feel free to point out the grammar mistakes I made :)

Happy new year in advance!

* * *

><p>He stepped into a large living room. It remembered him a little of the Gryffindor common room with the comfortable sofas and all the things hanging on the walls. Also it was kept in warm brown, red and golden tones. He looked around and saw a clock that told him it was already after 4 am. James came out of the fireplace and pointed him left to another room.<p>

While they were going he explained a little "This is the main-living room." They went into a corridor. "All the rooms on all floors are connected through a corridor. Here, on the first floor are the living room, two workrooms, a library and the kitchen with the dining room. Upstairs there are our bed rooms, a bathroom and another common room – Harry often uses it as a 'play-room'."

James pointed to the directions where the rooms lay and Sirius nodded in comprehension. "I guess we should go to sleep. I should have been here at two at the latest and Harry is going to be up at eight-thirty. Any questions?"

"One, which one is my bedroom?"

"It's the second on the left."

"Thank you." James acknowledged the thanks bye making a waving hand-motion and then he went upstairs. Sirius let James shower first and looked around a little. The Corridor was full with pictures like the ones in James office. The Photos showed points in their lives and it excited Sirius watching the people move. There was so much he could have lived to see if things had been different in his world.

He went into the kitchen, opened a few drawers, found a glass and drank some water. He took in the kitchen and realized that it looked a lot muggle-like. It also had a normal muggle-dishwasher and some other machines that he didn't know.

So he put the glass in the half-full dishwasher and went out of the kitchen again. He went upstairs and he saw that there was light coming out of two rooms. He took a quick glance into the one in the back and saw that it was James bedroom. That meant that he had put a silencing charm around him in the shower, the other room.

Sirius closed James' door and went to the room that was supposed to be his. He opened the door and a relatively plain room in warm and light colors came into view. The room was big, probably magically enhanced and there was a big bed with dark red sheets in the middle. He was surprised to see white furniture and even more so to see that it was cleaned up. Sirius looked at the two pictures standing right beside his bed and saw that the first showed him and James, standing close and smiling and the second showed him high-fiving a young Harry, both laughing.

He went to the cupboard and took a quick look inside. There were mainly dark clothes in it. He didn't find any pajamas so he concluded that the other Sirius liked sleeping in his boxers like himself. Suddenly he heard a nose and turned around, alarmed.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Said James, only dressed in comfy trousers and drying his still-wet hair with a towel. "I just wanted to look if you are ok... " He said nervously.

"Yes. I think I'm all right." Sirius said slowly. The seconds passed in silence and the situation started to become a little awkward. "I guess."

"Yeah." He made a pause and there were both just standing there again for a couple of seconds. "Oh by the way, do you have a wand? Yours, I mean his, well I mean yours is in the first drawer next to your bed. It was found after the fight." He stuttered.

"Erm, yes I have one but it doesn't fit perfectly. You see my original one was snapped when I got imprisoned... but that doesn't matter right now. His old wand I mean my old wand would be a lot better, yes. I'll just shower now and then go to bed. Thank you."

"Ok, then good night." James said warmly and gave him a small smile.

"Good night Jamsie." Sirius also said smiling and they stood there again for a moment or two just looking at each other. Sirius couldn't help noticing that James was pretty well trained for his age. Then James turned around and went to his room. Sirius stared a while at James's closed door then he went to the bathroom.

After he showered he lay down into his bed, closed his eyes and tried turn of his head so he could finally sleep and not think about everything that happened that night. He was very tired so it wasn't that hard and he soon fell asleep.

He woke up early the next morning, only getting a few hours sleep because of a nightmare. He stood up and dressed in grey jeans and a tight black shirt. Then he put out his new old Wand and examined it for a minute. It didn't reject him and accepted him as its new owner. He felt good having his old Wand back. He heard his stomach grumble and decided it was time to go downstairs and make some breakfast.

He arrived in the kitchen and checked the watch that hang there. It was only eight a.m. and both James and Harry weren't up yet. He was really excited to meet Harry today. He knew it would be hard for the boy because the people probably told him that Sirius wouldn't ever come back. Now that Sirius thought about it he realized that James and he hadn't discussed any plans for the day or the next days yet. He would have to talk about that with him but first he would start to make breakfast for all of them.

He had already nearly finished preparing the breakfast when he heard someone come down the stairs. He was just cooking some fried eggs and thought it was James so he didn't turn around. "Good morning Prongs. Did you sleep well? I woke up a little early so I thought I'd make breakfast." He put the eggs on a plate and turned around but it wasn't James standing there – it was a totally shocked Harry Potter.

Harry just stood there, staring at him with horrified, green eyes. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was ruffled. "Sirius?" he whispered unbelievingly.

"Yes Harry." Sirius said and smiled at the boy. "It's me. I'm back." He lied drily.

Harry didn't seem to notice. Suddenly he ran to Sirius and hugged him tightly. Sirius kneeled down, hugged him back and he could hear the little boys sobbing. "I missed you so much Sirius." He heard the boy whisper between his sobs and couldn't stop himself from letting a tear drop too.

They stood there for minutes, hugging and sobbing. Then Harry slowly stopped and took a step back. He whipped away his tears for a couple of times and took several deep breaths. That was the moment when James came running into the kitchen. "Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry! I wanted to warn you but I accidently overslept… and by that I mean I smashed my alarm clock again."

"It's ok Dad, it was a really, really nice surprise!"

James nodded. "Ok then, " He looked at the breakfast table. "Wow, you made breakfast?" He suddenly had sparkle in his eyes. "That looks delicious!"

Sirius and Harry laughed. "If we all sit down, we could talk while eating." Said Sirius.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Said James who was already sitting down.

"It does." Harry said, grinning and he also sat down.

While enjoying their breakfast they explained to Harry how Sirius came to be back, the official Version of course. The both hated to have to lie to the boy and often exchanged sad and knowing glances when they talked about him being 'back'. Harry asked if he would be allowed to stay home from school that day, James refused because Harry had an important Test that day that he shouldn't miss. Harry pouted a little but it was okay for him as long as Sirius was still there when he came back.

They finished eating and James and Sirius started to clean up together while Harry dressed for school. James looked at his watch and said: "I'll just drive Harry to his school and take the day off so that we have some time together."

Sirius nodded. "Ok, but why drive, can't you just flew or apperate there?"

"No, Harry visits a muggle-school we can't use any wizarding means of transportation. I thought it would be interesting for him to go there and he told me himself he wanted it."

"Oh really? That's cool! I wish I had the choice."

"Oh yes. Walburga Black: Giving you the choice to go to a muggle-school. That's dividing by zero!" James said amused.

"Don't say that. Maybe there is another dimension where she did it?" James just raised an eyebrow. "Ok you are right, dividing by zero!" Sirius gave in.

James grinned for winning and shouted upstairs for Harry because they were late and he had to dress faster. The boy came down wearing muggle-clothes, with his backpack on his shoulders. They went to the door, Harry took his jacket and James took his robes. Harry noticed and complained: "Dad, don't dress in Robes. The others will look at me funny again if they see you wearing robes!"

"Right, good thinking." Said James and took a muggle-jacket out of a cupboard. What he didn't seem to notice was that Harry was way more upset about James embarrassing him then James thought. They said their good-byes and closed the door behind them.

Sirius was alone again at least for an hour because James had to get to the school bye car and he had to get some things from his office too. He would use that time to look around the house again. He hadn't been outside yet, only seen the garden from the windows.

He went into the garden, which was more a really large field with a few trees. Behind some trees there was a large Quidditch-field. He thought that they must be really rich together, being able to afford a big Manor and a whole Quidditch-field. It would be a huge difference living like that to the times he was on the run.

After a small walk, he went inside and looked into the rooms he hadn't seen yet. He took a small peek into Harrys room, which was a real mess and then he went into the library and looked for something to read. He hadn't read in ages. Actually he didn't really like reading but that's mainly because in school it meant studying, in Azkaban there were no books and when he finally got out he found better ways in enjoying himself then reading. Plus he only had the library in Grimmauld-place and that library had been to dark for his tastes.

After hearing that Harry attended a muggle school, he wasn't surprised to find a lot of muggle adventure books in the library. He found a whole book series called "The chronicles of Narnia." which looked really interesting and easy to read so he took the first volume out. He sat down on a comfy couch and started to read.

James got home late. Dropping of Harry had gone fast but when he arrived at the ministry he was overrun by people that wanted to know how Sirius was. He ended up giving a short official statement and answering a few questions to a very annoying blond reporter. He was relieved to finally be home.

James deposited his folders in his office and went into Sirius room but he couldn't find him. He shouted the other mans name but didn't get an answer. After looking around for a while he found him sleeping on a couch in the library with one of Harrys books lying in his lap. Should he? Or should he not? He couldn't withstand the opportunity so he went to get a pen he bought in a joke-shop a while ago.

Sirius woke up because he felt something tickling his face. He made a grimace and slowly opened his eyes. It was all a little blurry at first but then his vision cleared up and he was staring into the face of one James Potter who tried really hard to suppress a laugh, by biting his lip. Then he couldn't hold it anymore he roared with laughter.

Sirius was totally confused. James had knelt before and was now lying on the ground laughing holding his stomach with a hand and pointing at him with the other. Then it hit Sirius. He conjured a mirror seeing his face his eyes widened in shock –he had a poorly drawn MOUSTACHE in his face!

"James." Sirius growled. James held is laughter for a moment and grinned at him questioning. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sirius roared and in an instant they were on their feet, Sirius chasing James through the house.

Sirius threw hexes and jinxes at James but James dodged them easily. Sirius still knew a few tricks and nearly got James twice. They stopped their game of tag when they were running in the hall and the doorbell rang. James ran directly to the door in full speed, opened it so it clashed against the wall and hid behind the person that stood there. Sirius followed only a step behind and clashed into the person. They all fell down screaming and James, who had found the worst place to hide was on the bottom and Sirius on top.

They all were all muttering ouches and curses. Sirius looked up to see who was the patty of the burger and stared directly in a pair of surprised brown eyes. "Remus?" he asked

"Sirius is that really you?" Remus said unbelievingly. Then he frowned. "Why do you have a poorly drawn moustache on your face?" he asked.

"Hey, take that back!" complained James under Sirius and James.

Remus and Sirius didn't listen. "Oh Moony I'm so happy to see you again! You look good." He said smiling. This Remus in front of him looked a lot less ragged then the one from his world. Well, he didn't have to go through the same things as the other Remus did.

"You're happy? I am! We thought you were dead and now you are here! You can't imagine how happy I am! Though I can't say the same about you looking good."

"Oh don't worry." Said James still buried under two men. "I can make the moustache disappear if you would just please get off of me?" That wasn't really what Remus had meant by 'not looking good' but he didn't correct him.

They stood up, one bye one and Sirius got a tight bear hug from Remus. "Oh Padfoot, don't ever do that again." He whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Moony. I don't intend to." He whispered back.

Then they all sat down in the kitchen. Sirius made coffee while James explained to Remus the details of Sirius' return, the official version again. Then they talked a while about the past. After some time Sirius demanded from James to erase his moustache. After James was finished a thought crossed Sirius' mind. "Prongsy… " he said thoughtful.

James ducked he knew what would come now. "Yes Padfoot?"

"I remember having a beard before I fell asleep."

"So?"

"I don't have one now."

"I might had had to shave it of to draw a mustache on you face.. "

Sirius gave him a deathglare "I'll so get you back for this."

"In a few days, when you realize you look a lot better without a beard you'll thank me." He said certainly.

Sirius didn't know what to reply to that and Remus felt the weird tension and decided to step in. "Let's play Quidditch!"

"I haven't played it ages." James said.

"Yes we all haven't played Quidditch since you disappeared." Remus said pointing at Sirius.

"Oh really? Well, I'm sorry. Since when do you play Quidditch, Moony?"

"You don't remember that? Oh, nearly everything since that night is gone right? Let's see, I think I started to play with you guys around 5 years ago when you taught Harry how to play. We used to make teams of two and so that we it was even."

"What, you compare yourself to a five-year old?"

"Hey! I let you know I just started and Harry is a genius when it comes to quidditch."

"Oh, yes " Said James "just like his daddy." He grinned.

"Oh stop flattering yourself you make me sick! Lets go out, everyone is his own team we'll see who is the better one then."

"I'd love to Sweetie but you know you shouldn't do any sports yet, that's what the nurse said." James said in a sickly sweet voice. But actually thinking that Sirius probably didn't play in 14 years or something so what he really wanted was to protect him.

Sirius didn't think that far and just gave James another deathglare but in truth he enjoyed their little pickering. "When does Harry come home?" he asked instead.

"I'll fetch him up at 3:30 p.m." Then James got some old cards.

"What are those?" Sirius asked.

"We made them ourselves on an particularly boring evening. We called it 'Exploiding Snape'" he said with a smugly grin.

"I think I'll like that game." Sirius said amused. And with that they played for hours, chatting and telling stories of the old times. At first Sirius was positively amazed bye all the things the Auror-Sirius in this world had done but with every new story he became more unease. He hadn't had as much training as the other Sirius nor had he as much knowledge. He wondered, was he even good enough to replace him? The other Sirius seemed to have been an awesome Person but Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to do the same, to BE at least the same if he didn't do something to achieve that goal.

* * *

><p>Would you prefer more Family, Adventure or Romance in the Story?<p>

I'll have fun writing anyway and the story would still be the same but it is for you after all ^-^

Since i have written further then the published chapters are, I wonder if I should add another non-canon slash pairing.

I really like Remus/Tonks though. It will pe a few chapters till then but what do you think about Neville/OC(deatheaters son)? Let me now :D

Next chap as always in a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah well, what should I say? Shit happens. I know I forgot about this and no one really cares about excuses so go on to the chapter.

(And for those who care.. was just wondering if my English is good enough. I had my doubts but suddenly getting a mail with an 'On-Alert-List'-Alert changed my mind about not continuing publishing the story ^.^ thank you!)

* * *

><p>##*##*##<p>

Chapter04

Later James went to get Harry from school. When he came back they all went into Harry's playroom and played some childish games there. They all laughed a lot but while Sirius worried about being to weak, James worried about what Sirius had said the first time they met – the part about Voldemort coming back.

So when Remus left, giving Sirius a big hug as goodbye and after Harry went to bed, James met Sirius in the living room. They just sat there for a while on the couch enjoying each others presence and then Sirius felt like it was time to talk about all the uncomfortable things that weren't said yet. "James, I can't be your Sirius."

James was taken aback. "What? I thought you already agreed on staying in this world?" He said a little scared.

"Of course I want to stay here! It's just... all the things your Sirius did, when I hear those stories about him rescuing all those people or doing really amazing things… I just can't do the same. I mean I really want to but I don't heave the strength or the knowledge to do these things… and what's with all the hugging?" he said a little desperate "do you always have to hug each other all the time? Not that I don't like it, it's just… I'm not used to all that hugging." Sirius said frustrated, making exaggerated hand-gestures."

James just laughed at that and it made Sirius angry. "Hey! It's not funny I'm serious."

"I know your name." James said laughing.

"That's not what I meant now stop laughing I really mean it." Sirius said really angry.

Then James lent forward and hugged him. Sirius was confused, again and sat there frozen. "We can't expect you to be the same as the other Sirius, everyone knows that even those who only know the official story and we don't need you to be exactly the same, silly. We just need you to be there, that's all." He said calmly. "And the hugging… well, you'll just have to get used to it. After all it was the other version of you who always hugged everyone, that's where we got the habit."

James didn't say that he especially liked to hug Sirius because he grew pretty close to the other Sirius in the end and because of that his wish to keep Sirius was even stronger then it would normally be for two friends.

And Sirius didn't say that he always thought that two weren't normally supposed to hug that long because as weird as it was, it wasn't bad at all.

Finally James let go of the Black. "I have to ask you something Sirius."

Padfoot, who still had the thought about 'two men hugging a little too long" in his mind and felt this shocked fear coming up his throat when you just thought a 'stupid joke' and then suddenly the other one could be about to tell you just that is the truth, but then James said seriously worried: "You said the Voldemort in your world came back. Can you tell me how?"

Sirius breathed out relieved. "Pweh, that's all?"

James raised an eyebrow 'that seemed to have become a habit' Sirius thought. "What do you mean 'that's all'? He was a dangerous dark lord, a mass murderer and all this time I and everyone else thought he was gone forever but then you came along and told me 'by the way Voldemort came BACK'. This is a severe matter!"

Sirius blinked surprised. For him, it didn't matter at all, because he could spend his time with James, Sirius and Harry and that was the most important thing in the world he didn't care about Voldemort. Then he smacked himself in his thoughts. Of course he had to care about Voldemort, that murderer could take away his precious people again! He sighed, frowned and rubbed his temples. His head hurt from thinking to hard for a moment and connecting the dots. He cursed the dementhors for damaging his mind to this point where he sometimes had trouble to think anything a little demanding at all.

"Are you all right?" James said worriedly.

"Yes I am. Sorry I didn't think. Thinking is exhausting. I get the bad feeling I forgot something important."

"Take your times" Said James.

His James. His all grown up Prongs. Back then, shortly before he and Lily died, James was still pretty young an childish but the one in front of him did not only did stupid 'draw-something-on-someones-face-while-he-sleeps-jokes' but he could also be pretty serious. Oh, the damn word had already been used to much that day for Sirius likes.

Sirius tried hard to figure out what he had missed. He new it had something to do with James' question. Something with Voldemort coming back… what had they told him happened to Harry that night on the graveyard? They told him that Voldemort was a cripple-something, Wormtail(that bastard) cut of his hand, took Voldys Dads bones and Harry's blood and then Voldemort came back.

Harry from this world was never taken, Voldemorts 'enemy' was never taken to them.

Then it hit him.

Voldemorts enemy WAS taken! It was him - well the other him – who was taken. Maybe it didn't have to be an enemy, bound by fate, but any real enemy. The other Sirius definitely was a threat to Voldemort and his deatheaters other candidates had probably been James, Kingsley and Mad Eye.

"Say James, who exactly was lead into the trap when your Sirius was captured?"

James became sad remembering that day. "It was Sirius, Kingsley, and me of course. Why are you asking?"

"I'm not sure yet. What's with Mad Eye? Wasn't he sent there too?"

"Moody should have gone with us but stayed back because he had just broken his last leg again that day and we all told him to sit that one out."

"James, I think we have a problem." He said sorrowful.

"Why?" James asked concerned.

"How should a say this?" Sirius asked, looking for words. "I think, maybe, well it could be possible … "

"Oh merlin, just spit it out already!"

"I think your Voldemort is back."

James stared at him, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"You see our worlds Voldemort came back by a certain ritual that he needed his enemy for. I always thought that enemy had to be his destined one but then I thought he probably only needed a normal, real enemy and only chose his fated one in my world because of his arrogance."

"And you think he used Sirius for that ritual!" James concluded in horror. "Oh fuck, that means he is already back for one and a half months-"

"Only if I'm right." Sirius interrupted him.

James stood up and started to run around nervously. "Padfoot, there is no way that you are wrong. This is horrible, there is a mass murderer on the leash now, we have to contact the ministry immediately. We have to recruit forces, we have to find out where they are hiding. There will be war, Sirius, this is the worst thing that could happen!" he ranted excitedly and shouted at Sirius at the end.

"Yes it's bad but it's not the end of the world, now stop shouting!"

"SIRIUS, HE KILLED LILY!" James roared with anger and frustration.

Of course he did, thought Sirius. James sat down for a moment, breathing heavily. Sirius didn't know how to comfort him and tried putting a hand on James' shoulder, but he twitched away. Sirius knew the only way to help James now, was helping him with the tasks that he had listed. "All right then, lets call the Ministry."

James didn't move. "Wait I- .. maybe-.. I- " he stuttered "wait." He managed to whisper in the end. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "We can't do that. We would have to tell them that you came through the veil."

"Let's just make up a lie first."

"Like what?" asked James exhausted.

"Erm.. what about: 'Sirius remembered it, seems like his memory is coming back'? Last time Ha- I mean the other one survived too after all."

James blinked "That's a good lie."

"Hey! Why so surprised?" Sirius bristled.

James cracked a smile. Those small jokes from his best friend who meant so much to him, even in the worst situations they made him smile. Who was he kidding? He knew Voldemort would be back some day. It, finally happening.. maybe, with Harry, Sirius, Remus and all the other on his side, it wasn't that bad. It could be way worse. Sirius could still be gone for example.

Looking into Sirius face and seeing all the sorrow in it for telling him such bad news, James felt bad for reacting like that but he was just a human, he couldn't help it. "You know what? If Voldemort has been out for over a month without the Auror-Office knowing it and nothing happened, I guess they can wait another night. Let's sleep it over I'm too tired to go now."

Sirius was relieved. He put one arm around James' Shoulders and patted them. "Ok bro."

And then James showed Sirius their TV. Sirius was totally amazed with the thing and they watched a movie called 'Star Wars'. He didn't get a thing they were doing in the movie but he had to comment every scene and James was laughing at several of his funnier comments. Sometime during the movie they had a tickling fight and it ended with James having Sirius in a death grip for a while, threatening Padfoot to tickle him to death if he dared to move. They never noticed when they fell asleep.

James was the first to wake up. He hadn't have that much sleep in a while, so his inner clock started to work again. He didn't open his eyes yet, but he felt something warm and heavy lying on him. He looked down and saw that Sirius still lay there maybe just a little too close. He guessed Sirius must have turned around and snuggled himself to James in his sleep.

He looked really peaceful and James caught himself watching Sirius sleep. He blushed and he was thankful there was no one around to see him. Then he carefully freed himself from his living blanket. It was a good thing Sirius was such a tight sleeper he didn't wake up. He went to get the post and was surprised to find a huge pile of letters on the floor behind the entrance. After reading several letters he realized that they were all Invitations and enquiries from people who wanted to meet Sirius.

Just when his head broke over thinking of the best way to handle all the invitation and it was really hard because there were over a hundred of them, someone floo-called Snitch Manor In the living room. He answered the call and soon Remus Head appeared in the fireplace. "Good Morning James! I'm surprised to see you awake."

"Good Morning Moony. I got lots of sleep last night, so I woke up earlier today. What's up?"

"Since I got around two dozen letters asking about Sirius today I thought you must have been buried in inquiries."

James sighed. "That's true. I was shocked when I saw the pile today but after I thought about it it's not really surprising, Sirius wa- is pretty famous after all."

Remus didn't remark James' spelling mistake. He just nodded in understanding. "I went to Arthur and Molly today and I explained the problem to them. Then, Molly had the idea to make a big 'welcome back-party' for Sirius. She seemed pretty excited and she immediately started planning the party. I don't think we can stop her anymore so I thought I'd just warn you." He smiled amused.

James was relieved "That's great news!" he said and then Molly shoved Remus aside and started ranting stuff about the party. After a long discussion they decided on the next Sunday when no one had to work or go to school and since it was Saturday, Sirius still had more than a week to adapt to his life.

Shortly after the other two troublemakers woke up, James went to the ministry alone with a punch of papers he wrote when the others were still asleep. He didn't say much to Kingsley, when he gave him the papers, he didn't say much to the Minister of Magic either when he read the bad news. Of course they didn't believe it at first but they knew it must be true.

James gave several orders to gather information. They couldn't announce the new yet, not before they had more proof. They would have to sit and wait for the results and then they could make their move.

The two Marauders and the Marauder in training spent the rest of the Weekend at home. They played games, cooked together, played pranks on each other and James and Harry taught over and over things about 'himself'. It was a tough weekend for James but he was truly happy and on Sunday evening after he brought Harry to bed and told James good night, he found himself humming in his room playing around with some paper-men he had build with Harry and hexed alive.

He stood up, smiled brightly and danced his way to his bad. He felt like a huge weight he had carried around for a very long time was finally taken from him.

The next days were all pretty much the same. It started with a group breakfast, then Harry went to school and James went to work. Sirius stayed home and made use of the library but this time not to read muggle books for fun but to actually study. He repeated a lot of the material of his school days and read through many old Daily Prophets.

In the afternoons James and Harry returned home and they both looked exhausted. They spent the evenings together as a small family and enjoyed themselves, even though it was the last week of exams for Harry and a hard time for James because of the uproar in the auror-department.

It was Sunday and Sirius stood in front of his wardrobe, desperately looking for something to wear. He heard a thud and turned around finding James tried to get into the room but he fell over a shirthill and was now buried under tons of clothes. "What the-?" he said while trying to get up. Sirius was too amused watching him struggle to help him. "Anapneo!" James casted the spell and the clothes cleared away. He stood up full of spirits, cleared the imaginary dust off his clothes with his hands and made a last step do Sirius like a boss as if nothing happened. "Are you ready?"

Sirius looked down at himself standing there pants- and shirtless and whined: "I don't know what to wear!"

"It is like any other day Snuffels. Just wear what you always wear, a shirt and some Jeans." He used that name whenever they were in the 'big brother must help little brother - Situation' a bystander would call those scenes something else.

While Sirius got some normal grey Jeans, James looked through the room for a black Shirt. When he found one he used an anti-knit charm and gave it to Sirius who already wore the Jeans. Sirius thanked him and buttoned up the shirt. "I really like these clothes. They are way more modern then my old ones."

"Yes, they suit you well. We both had to buy a bunch of new clothes when Harry started school so we wouldn't embarrass him and then we really liked all those muggle clothes and bought more."

While they were talking, Sirius buttoned up the shirt wrong twice so James decided to help him the third time. "Don't be nervous."

"It's easy for you to talk! You don't have act to be yourself!"

James gave him an angry look "You don't have to either!" then he smirked "Just be you. We already talked about this a dozen times."

Sirius sighed. "I know, I know. Sorry for being so annoying."

"It's ok." James said and couldn't fight the urge to hug Sirius so he did.

##*##*##

I have no Idea when I'll update this. There are a couple of things I have to deal with in real live these days :P

It didn't work yet but I'll try this again: A question for you:

Who would you like to see more?

There hasn't been much of any other characters then Prongs and Siri yet but after they had enough time together there will be others too. More Harry also.

.. and fights, and friendship and family and Comedy(?) something like that.

To you revievers. I won't write you an essey for I think an Authors comment shouldn't be Half the chapter so I just say THANK YOU :) Every time I see a comment it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ^-^

*puts-picture-in-your-head-of-sirius-with-fluffy-dog-ears-making-puppy-eyes*

* * *

><p>And with this, it starts. I hope you enjoy it. This should be sweet :)<p>

When the Potters and the Black came to the Burrow everyone was already there. Sirius had to shake quiet a few hands and got several hugs. It was a sunny day in June and they all sat at tables under a tent in the big garden.

Many Weasleys were there with only Percy and the Twins missing for they were at Hogwarts at the time. Sirius greeted an excited Bill Weasley who seemed to have studied curse-breaking under him for a few months around year ago. Learning this, Sirius thought about concentrating on the subject soon. Next were many colleagues and Order-members. The trained Aurors kept their welcome-back's short for they thought far enough to now that it must be exhausting having to meet so many people at once and Sirius was very thankful for that.

While People kept coming to greet him, some he was happy to see, some he wondered about and some he had absolutely no idea who they were, it humored him at first but he then felt more and more uncomfortable having to meet so many people. He needed a break and thankfully he got one because James had noticed his nervousness. "Hey Padfood, lets take a walk shall we?"

"Great idea Prongs!"

They got a little from the crowd of what must be two-hundred people that stood under the huge tent-formation and walked around a little. "So, how is greeting the folk going?"

Sirius threw him a glance noticing James looked gorgeous in the outfit he wore "You were there and it was exhausting!" he pouted.

"Ah well, right."

When they where halfway through the Garden Kingsley and a very young woman tried to catch up with them. After Kingsley shouted after them, they stopped and waited. "Hey Sirius, James." Sad Kingsley with a nod and James and Sirius nodded back. "James, I hope you remember but Sirius I guess you don't, this is Nymphadora Tonks our newest Auror in training."

Realization hit Sirius when he looked at the girl. She couldn't be older then 20 now. Even though she was a metamorphmagus must have made herself look a little older. Probably so she would be taken more serious as an Auror. "Hi, nice to meet you Nymphadora." Sirius said with a smug grin for he knew she hated that name and offered his hand. With pleasure he noted she made a grimace.

"Nice to meet you too, although we already met, on your last day before your disappearance to be correct but I guess you can't know that anymore, right? Please just call me Tonks and please don't use my first name, ever." She threatened at the end.

"Yes, you don't want to do that." Kingsley assured him.

"So what's up?" Sirius asked then.

The two newcomers exchanged a look and Kingsley started slowly "We were wondering whether it would be possible for you to try answer a few questions regarding 'the latest news'." He emphasized the last words especially.

While Sirius thought hard what the other meant, James decided to play light bulb "He means the part about the ritual with which Voldemort came back about a month ago."

"Ah yes, that one." He reckoned almost carelessly. "Ok, hit me."

"Do you remember any Deatheaters you encountered during your time there?"

"Mh, a few but I'm not sure at the moment. How about I and James make a list? And now that you've mentioned it, there are really some important things that I start to remember bits of every day now." Sirius said calculating his options just about how much information he could let slip.

Kingsley nodded "A list would be helpful. We know your mind is rather messy now but also include the information you are not sure about some could be true after all."

"Well, Unfortunately there is an event at the ministry later and Fudge thinks he needs his Aurors around all the time now that he knows of our latest news. As if You-Know-Who would choose such a pathetic event to show up to."

They said their Goodbyes and went back to were they had to be.

Sirius watched them go and James studied his thoughtful face. "Is something wrong?" He asked the fellow Marauder.

"It's nothing." Said Sirius looking back to the tent and the other people. "It's just unsettling me now that even though a war should be going on everything seems so peaceful and.. boring."

James smirked at that "Don't worry. There will be enough fights in the future and when they come we'll all wish to have this boredom back." He taped him on the shoulder and led him back to the feast.

"Tue true." Sirius said ruefully.

Days went bye again and nothing happened. Sirius used every minute to train his body and skills. Back in his old world, he was a bitter man and far too tired from his days in Azkaban to train. Now, being reunited with James and closer to Remus who was a way less bitter Person too, he regained a lot of his love of live.

But not only was he back together with his Prongs, but also could he finally be the parent-figure he always wanted to be for Harry. The school year was nearly done and whenever Harry had short schooldays, Remus would get him instead of James and Moony and Padfoot played games or thought about Pranks to pull. Sirius had to grin every time he thought about James Face when the fellow marauder found out he had two elephant-ears as ears after Remus, Sirius and Harry had mixed a potion in his food they all had brewed together.

But as nice as it was, it was still boring sitting at home all the time so after a week the Black decided he had to do something.

They were all sitting together at dinner when he spoke to James. "Hey Prongsie how was work?"

"Pretty stressful actually. There is a lot going on now that we have to try find information about Voldemort but the bastard sure knows how to hide."

"Oh yeah? Well, I think I finished the list with the thinks you should know. Not too much but not to little." He hinted and passed a folder to the other man.

"That's great!" James opened the Folder and skipped through them while he took a bite from the noddles he was eating. "Ah, so the thing with the Dementhors really is true... " he commented while reading.

"What are Dementhors?" asked Harry who had listened interested.

"Oh, those are dark creatures Hogwarts covers them in third or fourth year I think." James answered him.

"But I want to know now!" The boy whined.

James sent him a dark look but Sirius took over: " Imagine Skeletons with just a thin layer of leathery grey Skin, only wearing a black hooded cloak. They float and there is always a cold Aura around them." He started in a playful tone but soon got monotone and his eyes were looking at somewhere far away. "when they come near you, you feel the cold but not just any cold but a deep dark cold which seems to never leave you again. And then, when they come nearer, then it starts.. " he whispered "all your worst memories.. you relive them as if you were there again. If there were screams, the scream keep ringing in your ears and it all becomes stronger, darker and colder the nearer one of the Dementhor's gets and then" he made a pause and looked little Harry in the face who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Gentle, like a kiss they start to suck your soul out, but it hurts, it's a horrible pain and you feel them ripping your soul in small bits apart." He finished with a cold, rough voice.

Harry was now totally horrified as was James a little. Sirius shook his head, to get rid of whatever memories he still had in mind and tried to flash the 10-Year Old a smile. "Don't worry, you are save here. I promise." He ruffled him through his hair. The boy nodded and soon went upstairs to his room.

When there were only the two of the Marauders cleaning the kitchen with a few waves of their wands and several spells, Sirius asked James: "Did I say too much?"

"Nah, Padfoot. Should be ok for him, he has to be prepared after all. Lying wouldn't help."

"Good… "

"You DID make it a little bit too dramatic though." He shot him a knowing look.

"Ay, sorry 'bout that." He scratched his head sheepishly and tried to make it sound as if it was a planned act but James knew better. "Anyways I was wondering if maybe I could come to work tomorrow."

James thought for a while and when Sirius didn't get an answer he stood in front of James a gave his best puppy-eyes look "Come on I could do just really easy work but I really need to get out of here for some time Prongsie."

"Hmm.. " and a frown was all he got.

Sirius bit his lip and begged further. They were standing very close. "Pretty, pretty please?"

At that James had to laugh out. "Ok you got me. You can go to work tomorrow but don't overdue it!"

Sirius grinned from ear to ear "Really? Wohoo!" he yelled and jumped triumphantly, ignoring the last part completely.

"And I wont be able to babysit you all the time."

"Hey! I'm a fully grown man, I can care for myself!"

James rolled his eyes "Yeah, right" He said sarcastically. Before he could do anything, he heard Sirius whisper a spell and suddenly his nose started to grow into a trunk. He watched in horror till it was fully grown. "PADFOOOT!" he roared in anger ready to hex the man but he only saw him disappearing into the hallway.

The next day Sirius was up early again. He was eager to go to work and wanted to show his best sides that day. He made breakfast again as he did nearly every day now because his pancakes were 'the most delicious thing I ever ate' Harry had told him. He knew though that may have been a lie and Harry just wanted Sirius to make breakfast because James cooking sucked and the fellow Marauder always managed to nearly blow up the kitchen every time he tried to cook.

Later they all made themselves presentable. Even though Sirius often stood up early these days, it didn't mean he was a morning person and Harry being the son of James all three of them look like corpses when they first wake up.

Since Harry still had school for the week and another even though all the big tests were done, the parents brought him to school together. They went out of the front door and Sirius was excited to go by car for the very first time. "I can't remember ever going by car." He explained to Harry when the boy asked what had made him so excited. It also explained why James had to show him how to fasten the seatbelt.

"How long will take to get to his school?" Sirius asked as they rode down the driveway.

"Around twenty minutes and then another to get to the Ministry."

"How come Harry is save with going to a muggle school? Are there any wards around the building?"

"You don't know?" he asked surprised.

"Don't know what?"

"Well, " He started getting nostalgic "Dumbledore explained to me that when Lily died, she died to protect Harry and that's what saved him. He said it's very old magic and his mothers sacrifice still protects him as long as there is a blood-relative in his surroundings."

"I knew that. That's why-" he stopped talking, thinking about how Harry in his old world wasn't able to move in with him because he was 'safer' at that bloody relatives of his. "But how does it work at the school?"

"Well, his cousin goes there as well, as does his aunt. I mean, she isn't a student obviously but she works there as a supervisor."

"Really? Do you guys get along?" he asked the boy in the backseat.

"Not really. We hardly ever see each other. I think they don't like magic and they don't even greet me in the hallway! Dudley tried to bully me in the first years but he stopped when I pranked him once or twice." He grinned a little with a mischief glint in his eyes.

Padfoot grinned at that: "That's my godson." He sighed happily.

"Don't encourage him too much. It took a few obliviations to make sure no one suspects anything and I, the Chief of the auror-department got a warning letter from the ministry! That was embarrassing." He chided. "Nice pranks though." He added with a smile.

"Back to the wards-topic, what if there is a hole in the wards and something happens anyway?"

"In that case there is always an Auror stationed at the school. Unseen of course and the Person changes from time to time. Plus, there is always the emergency-portkey Harry carries along all the time. You do, don't you?" he asked looking at his son through the rear-view-mirror questioningly.

"Yes, Dad." The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. This must be a question he had to answer a lot, Sirius thought.

They arrived at the school and Harry mentioned hastily that there was no need for them to get out with him but Sirius wanted to take a peek at the muggle-school really badly and Harry didn't find an excuse for them not to get out.

James and Padfoot lead the way to Harrys classroom while the student trotted behind them.

Walking through the hall Sirius pointed out that there were really few students and James explained that school wouldn't start for another 40 minutes but James had to get to his job in time and so they were always at least half an hour early. They went to the classroom where the teacher would already wait for the students to arrive and Sirius looked around fascinated with all the unmoving pictures, the students' art projects and other muggle decorations. He noticed Harry acting weird but didn't comment on it.

They arrived at the classroom and greeted Harrys' teacher, a friendly brown haired woman in her late thirties. She seemed to know both of them well as she spoke to them on first-name bases. "Good morning James and Sirius." She shook their hands, smiling.

"Good Morning Evelyn." James greeted her and Sirius just gave her a normal 'Good morning'.

"I'm so glad you are well again Sirius! I heard you had a really hard time and a lot of bad thing happened to you. You being with the Secret Service and all, I always thought it very dangerous but being kidnapped by terrorist for over a month must have been a horrible experience!" she said worriedly.

"Yes it was quiet bad but I got away and here I am so no worries." He reassured her.

"I'm glad you are back." She was really sincere "Harry was so said during your 'absence' but now he is a very happy child again. Which reminds me." She turned around to get back to her desk and Sirius mouthed to James 'What the hell is a Secred Service?'. James waved it away indicating he would explain it later. "Ah, here it is." The teacher said and pulled the men's attention back to her. "I've been asking Harry for the signed letter to the parents for two weeks now but I haven't gotten it yet. He told me he gave it to you and you lost it so here is another copy that you can sign right now so you don't loose it again." She talked to him in a way only a teacher could speak. Slightly chiding him even though he was an adult.

James frowned at that. He was a troublemaker himself in school, got into quiet a lot of trouble and was punished for that by his teachers or his parents so he was ok with his own son getting into a little trouble from time to time but he didn't like being lied to about a letter from school. Especially when he read the title and it said 'Invitation to the Summer Feast' "I'm very sorry Evelyn I can be very clumsy from time to time." He lied to her smoothly and signed the letter after reading it. He gave it back to her with a frown, asking himself why Harry hadn't given the letter to him. "It was nice meeting you again Evelyn and Thank you for the letter. I'll just have a word with Harry before we go but we'll take that outside." He gave Harry a look and the boy ducked at that." Good bye:" he gave her a smile and after Sirius said his goodbye too the three went outside in a silent corner. The dimension-traveller knew something was off because had James really had to sign an important letter, he would have told him earlier.

James crossed his arms and looked at Harry expectantly. The Boy-Who-Lived looked very uncomfortable in his position in the corner and seemed to feel a little guilty. "Why didn't you give me the letter?" James asked bluntly.

Harry tiptoed around opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Then James knelt down put his arms on his knees and softened his tone "Don't worry. It's not like you did something bad. I'm just concerned because this is just a feast and you hiding the invitation means probably that you don't want me or us to come.. did I do something wrong?"

Harry sighed and couldn't look into his fathers eyes. "No.. well.. it's just-" he stopped and was a little frustrated "You just embarrass me because you are weird in their eyes." He blurted out.

James blinked perplexed. "I am?" he asked surprised. "But I dress muggle and I had the best marks in mugglestudies! I can't be weird I'm an auror!" He was a little angry at himself but Harry mistook it for something else and was really scared now.

Sirius saw this and chimed in "Yes you are weird." Now James was really put out and gave Sirius a hurt look. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth. I mean, walking around in robes from time to time isn't exactly normal."

Harry looked relieved he got someone on his side even though the one was effected too. He took the courage to speak: "Yes, and sometimes you silently sing songs from The Cursed Griffins and every time we go to a quidditch game you talk about it loudly the whole day even here. Sometimes you don't know the simplest muggle things like, what a computer is and then you ask and that's just embarrassing or once you had to write something and took out a quill and a feather! Rogers and Parker saw it and the whole class whispered about it the whole day." He rattled his complains without a pause and looked like he had lot more examples in store.

"I really do all that?" James felt really bad now that he heared about all his mistakes.

"Yeah and well.. " He started and gave Sirius a very unsure look. "You act a little weird too.. I mean just for the others because they are muggles and all and I know it's not fair to you especially cause you lost so much of memory and all but it's just, it's just.. "

"Embarrassing." Sirius ended for him nodding.

"Harry," James started very serious "you are right. Us, being like that is not fair to you and I promise you we will train to act better between muggles. We will go to this feast and we will be the dad and the godfather you can show of with!" he promised.

That made Harry smile. He nodded enthusiastically and when James opened his arms he gave him a big hug.

"When is this school thing anyway?" Sirius wanted to know when the two Potter parted.

"Next week. It's on Friday. I'm happy you understood and sorry for not saying anything in the first place it was just a little... difficult I dunno why… "

"It's okay little-one." Sirius assured him and ruffled his hair. "Everything can't be easy all the time. I think we have to go now I don't want to be late on my first day back at work." He grinned.

They said their goodbyes and went back to the car. On their way to the Ministry the men talked about the work and what or rather who would await Sirius when they got there. The Black tried to prepare himself the best he could, he had already studied all week at home. They arrived, parked the car and took the employee-entry to get it. Sirius was very nervous, he hadn't even known how the entry looked like and how it worked but now he would go to 'his' workplace where everyone expected him to know stuff he didn't actually know. Of course they still had their plausible lie about him, loosing his memory but they already revealed 'he got some memories back' to give proof that the Voldemort-came-back actually happened and thus, he must also 'remember' at least some other things. He took a deep breath, worrying wouldn't help him.

They didn't do much conversation on the way down to their offices. Now and then James greeted a familiar face and Sirius would also return greetings when it was directed to him too.

After they stepped in the elevator in the last minute Kingsley Shacklebot managed to jump in. He panted a little from running then turned around and spotted his two colleagues. "Good Morning James, Sirius." He nodded at them addressing them in the Order of their rank. "Will you go back to work today Sirius?" He asked in his normal and strict voice.

Sirius was very glad that the first person he met that day was someone he actually knew quiet well. "Good morning Kingslay. Yes, it's my first day back I'm really excited you see."

"Indeed. If any problems occur I'll be happy to help you." He offered.

At that moment the elevator was halfway down and James remembered something. "Sirius I'm sorry but I totally forgot a meeting I had with the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. I must go there now you can come with me if you want but it could take a while I think it was something about a troll who was set free near a muggle village. It caused a lot of ruckus yesterday evening and now it must be dealt with immediately."

"I think I'd rather go to my office and start my own work. Hey Kingsley, could you do me a favor and show me where my office is I have no idea." He requested.

"Gladly." He affirmed calmy.

James raised an eyebrow. "You don't wonder that he doesn't know where his office is?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't even wonder all to much if I didn't know he got obliviated pretty badly a short while ago." He joked cheekily.

"Hey!" Sirius was outraged "I'll get you back for this one. I'm not _that_ bad."

James and Kingsley chuckled at that. Then the elevator stopped again and a voice said 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'. "Come on Sirius that's our stop you work in this department." He said very slow as if he was talking to someone who was mentally retarded.

"What the- just how stupid do you think I am?" He questioned the confused Kingsley angrily but then it doomed him "Or is this kind of bickering normal between us?" he asked in realization.

Kingsley seemed to get it as well. "You forgot about that too? I never guessed." He felt guilty. "I must apologize then. Do you mind continuing these nasty kinds of conversation in the future though? I know I showed my dislike in the beginning but it became a little of a tradition between us."

Sirius gave a relieved little chuckle. "Alright mate. If you say so but then don't expect me to hold back baldy!"

Kingsley tried to hide a grin "Never." Then they stopped in front of a door. Sirius totally didn't realize they were walking around while they were talking. "This is your office. I hope you memorized the way?"

"I have no idea how I got here."

"Good. My office is the second door from here if you need anything else. Your job for today is to work through the folders laying on your table. You might get more as the day progresses but it's not much for today. I guess you'll find out what to do after you read through it."

"Okay. Here we go." He said and stepped in his office.

It was three hours later that he started to regret that he asked James for permission to get back to work. He had had no idea only doing paper work could be that boring. He sat in his comfy chair and took a look around his room again. It wasn't as large as James' but still pretty large. He also had a lot of family picture hanging around and after looking through them he had picked out his favorites. One showed James, Remus and him and the other showed James, Harry and him. They were just getting back from quidditch training and all three were full of dirt grinning maniacally.

He looked back to the folder in his hands. It said 'Case 8SB24' and was just another case of some paranoid witch who claimed to have seen a deatheater break into her house and steel some of her best cauldrons. Now what his job was, was to decide whether a case was a real one that needed to be looked into or not. Second he would have to decide who'd have to check out the case. Most of the folders fell into the 'no investigation'-category.

He was just about to set something on fire for nearly dying of boredom when he heard a knock at the door. The magical peephole, its other end lay on the table so he could look at it from his desk, told him it was James. "Come in!" he shouted.

James stepped in with a tired smile on his lips. "Hey there. How are you doing?"

"Fine. It's so much fun going through the folder I don't ever want to stop." He said sarcastically.

"Thought so." James smiled. "And that's why your awesome handsome boss decided it was time for a small investigation-job for you with your awesome handsome boss!" he grinned.

Sirius face lit up and he grinned back. "Where are we going?" he asked while jumping of his chair and on his way to get his black leather jacket.

"It's a secret."

"Aw come on tell me, tell me!" he whined jumping around James eagerly like a dog that wanted his treats.

"Haha, it's just a routine search of Quillings, a small village, no, actually it's just a couple of houses not even worth calling it a village. It has a small train station and with its one tavern It's often used as a stopover by long-distance travellers. The Hogwarts train also passes through."

"Was there a call or is it really just super-routine-nothing-usually-happens-search?"

"The latter but I thought you needed to go out a bit and you really shouldn't overdue it the first day. It will be nothing but a nice walk."

* * *

><p>*spoiler-alert* This chapter was a little longer and a lot about family but there will be action in the future. More action and more people I promise! :)<p> 


End file.
